The Interferer
by The Knight Leader
Summary: The Interferer is on a quest to right all wrong, but is he righting the right wrong? Or is he making things worse? And if so, who is there to stop him?
1. The Interferer

The Interferer

Author's note:Many characters who are not listed will appear.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the Interferer and the Correcter.

* * *

Who am I? I am the one who goes from world to world, granted great power by a mysterious vortex. I am the one who rights all wrong. I,am, the Interferer...

* * *

_Revenge of the Sith..._

"Only I have the power to save the one you love!"screamed Palpatine as his deflected force lightning began to decay him. Anakin's thoughts raced. Should he kill the sith lord who plotted to conquer the Galaxy? Or should he save his wife, and betray her love in the process. "I'm going to finish this once and for all!"shouted Mace as he prepared to bring down his light saber. "No. I will."said a voice. All three in the room turned to see who said this. They saw a man garbed in a flowing black cloak, with shining blue eyes, and snow white hair run towards Palpatine, blue light saber blazing, cut down the sith lord, once and for all. "Who the hell are you!?"screamed Anakin. "I am the Interferer. He who corrects all wrong."he said, replacing his blade. "I know you not from the temple. Where did you get that light saber?"asked the shocked Jedi Master. 'This is no light saber. It is a weapon designed to take any form. Watch."he shifted the blade into a disruptor pistol. "Come with me, we may need your help!"said Anakin."I am needed to Interfere elsewhere..."he stated as he shifted his weapon once more, this time into what appeared to be a light saber, only it was divided into two segments, each releasing a blue energy blade. The Interferer proceded to walk off the ledge without a scream, or even jumping. For awhile, it seemed he was walking on thin air before fading out completely. Anakin was a hundred times more shocked than he let on. He was amazed that such a being could exist, and he was grateful it defeated the sith lord, yet at the same time, was depressed that he could no longer save Padme. Suddenly, he felt the Interferer's presence in his mind. _Do not worry, the one you love shall live. And you shall be the father of the two reformers of the Jedi order._

A few months later, Anakin was on trial from the council about his marriage to Padme. "You have broken the Jedi code, Skywalker."stated Mace Windu coldly. "As have you."said a familiar voice. The Interferer appeared before them. "Who is this?"asked Yoda."This is the Interferer I told you about. What have you to say?"asked the interested Jedi Master. "The code is supposed to be about bringing justice and order, am I right?"asked the Interferer."Bring justice do we, but rules against falling to the dark side, we must have."replied Yoda. "Against? Funny, to me it seemed Palpatine was trying to use the fact he _couldn't _tell you about his marriage to get him to fall to the Dark side. Strange, isn't it, that the Sith were allowing creative solutions to their problems, while _you _were staying rigid, unwilling to change. And what is exactly what would have happened had I not appeared? Allow me to tell you. Anakin fell to the dark sides seduction, and killed master Windu. You may be surprised how fast he and his army of clones wiped out most of the Jedi. Oh, it would have gotten better, but at a great cost. Too much for me to allow. As such, I command you to change the rule, not just for Skywalker, but for the entire Jedi order.". The council was stunned, an unknown man, the one who killed the last lord of the Sith, was standing before them, _commanding _them, to change their laws. Why should we?"asked Ki-Adi-Mundi."What right have you?"."_What right have I? _What right have **you! **None of you, are any more important than me. Your aloof manner is what makes it so easy for you to be destroyed! Your code isn't foolproof, it's foolhardy!"he screamed at the Jedi. "Whether you are right or wrong, you are still under arrest for interfering in Jedi mattters."replied Obi-wan."You wish."he said as he instantly teleported away. "But."he said from wherever he was,"Are you to dismiss him, I shall slit the throat of every single Jedi in the temple. Not just you, the Knights, the Masters, the Padawans, even the younglings.". The Jedi sensed the honesty in his words."We have no choice but to repeal this rule then. Anakin, you are promoted to master, for resisting the pull of the dark side so well."said Windu, almost through clenched teeth.

* * *

_Punisher: War Zone..._

The Punisher decided to shoot loony bin Jim, rather than kill Jigsaw. After shooting him, Jigsaw prepared to impale Microchip. "I don't think so."replied a low voice. Jigsaw, Punisher, and Microchip, all saw a man appear, wearing a long black trenchcoat over a solid black outfit, with brilliant blue eyes, and hair the color of snow, racing towards Jigsaw and tackling him, saving Microchip. Frank Castle was shocked at how a man could get here so fast, and confused as to why he would risk his life just to save his partner. The mysterious black garbed figure pulled a machete out and removed Jigsaw's legs. He then applied a lit match to his back, and him and Punisher watched as Jigsaw slowly burned to death. "Who are you?" asked the impressed Castle. "I am the Interferer. He who interferes."replied the black garbed man. "Why did you save Microchip?"asked the stunned as well as impressed Punisher. "Because I had to, because it was the right thing."replied the Interferer. "I don't recognize your face at all. A person like you would be caught by the authorities rather quickly."asked the finally conscious Microchip."I'm not from around here. I'm from somewhere very,very, far away..."said the Interferer, as he opened a door and walked right through. Castle ran up to the door and opened it, and found it led to a storage closet. And the Interferer was not inside...

* * *

_The Dark Knight..._

"So, what've we got?"asked The Mayor of Gotham city to Lieutennant Gordon."Nothing."said Gordon. Before he could continue, a man garbed in black appeared and shot the Joker. Before Gordon could shout"What the hell?" he revealed he had Harvey Dent and Rachael Dawes with him. "The Joker was planning to kill these two."said The Interferer. "He's telling the truth. Ramirez and Wuertz are on Maroni's payroll!"shouted the terrified Dent. "You, you're under arrest!"shouted Gordon at the Interferer. The Interferer responded by running out the door, miraculously avoiding all bullets. When Gordon ran to the door, he saw the mysterious vigalante had dissapeared...

* * *

The Interferer continued to run effortlessly through the great hallway between dimensions. Just as he was about to reach _Star Trek,_ a man dressed in a police uniform appeared. "Langston, you've caused enough damage!".shouted a man whose identity tag was labeled simply:"The Correcter"."Damage? Have you undone all my corrections?"."Corrections!?What kind of goddamn fool are you! This is what _needs _to happen!"shouted the Correcter."I don't want to hear your lies!"The Interferer puntuated his statement with a bullet fired at the Correcter's head. Correcter dodged the attack without even trying. Interferer pulled out his energy sword and lunged at the Correcter. The Correcter responded by dodging it and grbbing the Interferers neck. The Interferer tried to fight back, but was overpowered by the physically superior Correcter. "It's time to take you back home, John."said Correcter as he carried the Interferer back to their home...

* * *

Author's note: What do you think? Wondering why the Interferer lost, and where the Correcter came from? Well, I'll cover that in the next chapter.


	2. The Corrector

The Corrector

Disclaimer: I do not own anything with the exception of the Corrector and the Interferer.

Author's note: You may want me to explain where these guys are.

Correcter: I'm fairly certain they do. And why is it that you decided to set the first chapter through the antagonist's point of view?

KL: Because Joseph, I want them to understand the Character first. Otherwise, the'll just think he's another jack**s trying to serve his own selfish desires.

Correcter: Good point.

KN:Getting back on track, I set this in a super-dimension where everyone can see all the other dimensions. This dimension knows exactly what happens in all the other ones, and can also see ours. Although they are quite advanced, they are sympathetic by nature, and logic for them isn't as common as morality is for us...

* * *

As Joseph A. Rhode dragged the renegade John Langston through the dimensional hallway, he remembered how they had gotten into the mess they were currently in...

* * *

"Johnny, this isn't a good idea."said Dr. Rhode. "Joseph you worry too much. This plan is safe. I go in, fix the errors in reality, and every thing's a-OK."replied the often mistaken Scientist. "But, according to my theory, if you do that, the entire universe will be destroyed by a paradox. There is a 20-80 chance of you either changing the universe for the worse, or blowing it up. I don't think changing a few things is even right. For one thing, things are the way they are, they can't be changed. You can't change the Past, you can't change the Present, but you can control your Future."soliloquised Rhode. "Blah blah blah. Turn it on will you?"demanded the impatient Langston. "Fine, but if anything happens, I'll use the weapon."decided Rhode, pulling out a Walther P-38 outfitted with all kinds of weapons.. "Good idea."agreed Dr. Langston. As Dr. Rhode activated the vortex, the machine clicked and whirred as a blue energy began to envelope the scientists. "I knew this was going to happen. An overload, I should turn it off."said Rhode."No! We can lock it down and send me through!"defiantly replied Langston. Before Joseph could produce a counterpoint, the machine fired a bolt at the weapon. The energy shocked and transformed it, allowing it to take on numerous forms. Langston grabbed the weapon, and as he did, it's energies fused to his own. As the energy filled his body, his eyes turned a sharp blue, and his hair became snow white. "John!"shouted Joseph as another bolt enveloped him. Soon enough, several of the necessary control fluids began to leak out of the machine, and were struck with the lightning bolts. The fluids moved almost with a life of their own and flew into Rhode's mouth. He forcibly ingested them, and as he did, his body shook as muscles formed where none had been before. Soon enough, the lean scientist became much more muscular, and was sucked into the vortex...

* * *

_Three hours later..._

Joseph groaned, he felt like he had been struck by lightning. _Oh right,_ he thought,_I was._He looked around and found himself in an endless hallway, with a long series of doors. A few feet away, he saw Langston, changed by the accident, and grasping the Weapon. "John! Are you alright?!"he asked his unconscious friend. "Yes, I'm fine. Where are we?"asked the now snow haired Langston. "We appear to be in some kind of dimensional nexus. Each of these doors is, I hypothesize, a dimensional gateway. The Weapon looks a bit different."."It is. It can become any weapon now. Don't ask how I know this. I just...feel as though the Weapon told me."replied Langston. "Fascinating. It would seem as though that explosion rendered you connected to the Weapon, and me infused with the Power fluid. I seems to have also given us the power to go between dimensions at will."replied Rhode. "Well, is seems we can finally fix those problems now."."Wait just a goddamn second! Didn't I tell you what would happen?"stated a a furious Rhode. "You never showed me any proof! Why should I believe you!"angrily replied Langston. "Because you should have faith in me."said the exasperated Rhode. "Faith? What use is faith, when proof is all you don't have? No, from today, I am no longer 'John Langston'. From now on, i am, the Interferer. He who rights _all _wrong. I can finally be a true hero! Goodbye old friend, I may miss you, probably not, though." said The Interferer as he ran into the Darkness. "No! Wait, John!"pleaded Rhode in vain. _Oh shit, _Thought Rhode,_If he changes something and it goes uncorrected for more than fifteen minutes, something _really _bad's gonna happen!_

* * *

As Rhode ran after the Interferer, he realized he should have an interesting name as well._ How about the fixer? Nah, too retarded. Maybe the Hero? Not fitting enough. Wait, what about the correcter! It's perfect!_ As he tracked the Interferer, he noticed his lab clothes had shifted into that of a west coast Police Officer. He was intrigued, but had no time to stop and check out his new clothes. When he checked how fast he was running, he found it was super-sonic. _Strength _and _speed. Perfect, like a Mako and a Great White mixed together. _Continuing to run down the hallway, he realized he would have to fix all the corrupted universes, meaning that he would have to kill anyone the Interferer had met. _Lets pray this works!_ He thought as he ran through the first door, marked: _Revenge of the Sith..._

In _Revenge of the Sith..._

"That man's threat was genuine."said Mace Windu."Follow his orders must we, for have no other choice, we have."said Master Yoda. "Not quite."said a different voice. A man wearing an unrecognizable uniform ran towards them. Pulling out their lightsabers, the tried to use the force on him, but somehow his body was nullifying it akin to an yrsalamiri. He grabbed master Windu's lightsaber, and before any of them could react, he decapitated the Jedi Master. The other Jedi, excluding Skywalker raced towards him, trying to defeat this unknown menace, but he repelled them with such speed they couldn't attack. As they were continuously striking, he deflected all their blows with unimaginable speed. First, he sliced his lightsaber through Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, proceding to mutilate and maim the remainder, until only Yoda and Kenobi were left. Skywalker had ran off to get help. "Why are you doing this!?"half asked, half demanded Kenobi."Because, I must correct all the Interferer wronged. If you stay changed, your universe will collapse, and cause collateral damage to all the others. If I kill you, you'll just come back, good as before."replied the Corrector. Kenobi and Yoda, sensing the truth in his words, deactivated their weapons, allowing the Corrector to run them through. Noticing Skywalker was gone, he ran down the hallway with tremendous speed. Reaching the end, he found Skywalker's fighter was gone. Taking a literal leap of faith, he found he could now fly as well. With breakneck speed, he flew towards Skywalker's fighter, which was only about a mile ahead of him. Going faster and faster, he landed on top of Anakin's fighter. Having no time to explain, the Corrector sliced his blade hrough the back of the Jedi Starfighter, destroying it's repulsorlifts and sending it plummeting. _Good, _thought the Corrector, _As soon as he hits the lower layers, he'll have no more air, and this universe will be safe. Where to next? _Predicting the Interferer's actions, he figured out where to go to next, _Punisher: War Zone..._

* * *

In _Punisher:War Zone..._

_"_He's gone."said Castle, looking into the door. "And so is Microchip."said a voice. Punisher turned around and saw a Cop break Microchip's neck. "MURDERER!!"shoted an enraged Castle, firing an AK-47 at him. As the Punisher and the Corrector soon found out, the Correcter was as indestrucable as diamond. Running towards Castle, he grabbed his gun and shot the Punisher in the head. "You thought that skull distraction was gonna work on me?'said the Corrector to the Punisher's corpse. _Where to next. Let me think what's the most depressing non-drama out this year..._

* * *

In _The Dark Knight..._

As Gordon looked out onto the street, he found no trace of the mysterious black garbed man. Rather, he found an arm around his neck, breaking it like a toothpick. _Easy enough. _Thought the Corrector. Running through the door into the MCU headquarter's, he saw that Batman had shown up and witnessed the Joker's demise. Racing around this room, he grabbed one of the Cop's guns and shot Dent and Dawes. Running and breaking the Spines of anyone he could find in the room, until only the eponymous Dark Knight was left. Batman, wearing a Kevlar suit, was of course immune to the bullets, and the Interferer found his strength level was equal to that of his own. In an intense struggle, the Corrector decided to explain to Batman. "Look, the Universe has been permanently changed by that man who killed the Joker. It I don't kill you-"before he could continue, he was punched in the jaw by Batman who, due to having witnessed this man kill about 20 cops, Harvey Dent, Commissioner Gordon, and especially Rachel Dawes, not being a Jedi and therefore being unable to understand this was the truth, ignored him "SHUT THE HELL UP!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!"screamed the enraged vigilante. "Then you leave me with no choice. Grabbing the Dark Knight, the Corrector ran with such tremendous speed that the Dark Knight couldn't get off. Soon reaching the west coast, he continued to run accross the Pacific until he reached Hawaii and found Kilauea. Throwing the Dark Knight in, he thought he had succeded, until the Batman grabbed his leg an tried to pull him in as well. "I,"said the Corrctor kicking the Dark Knight in the face,"Have had!"he continued, kicking again."Enough of you!"he said, finally kincking the Batman into the fiery mountain.

* * *

Now outside the dimensions in the hallway, he kept running after the trail the Interferer had left. He kept running at speeds rivaling those of the Flash, until he saw the Interferer, nearing _Star Trek: The Original Series_. "Langston, you've caused enough damage!!!"shouted the Corrector. "Damage? Have you undone all my reparations?"."Reparations? What kind of goddamn fool are you. This is what needs to happen!"Shouted the Corrector. "I don't want to hear your lies!!" The Interferer finished his statement with a bullet fired at the Corrector's head. Easily dodging it, the corrector continued to run. The Interferer switched his weapoon to an energy sword from _Halo, _and lunged at the Corrector. His response was to grip the Interferer's neck, and said to the struggling Interferer:"It's time to take you home, John."said the Corrector as he carried him home...

* * *

KN: So, what'd you think?

The Corrector: I find it somewhat odd that this has less to do with the pop culture characters and more to do with your characters.

KN: Is that so? Well in that case, I should add some other characters in. My concept was how many people wanted a stroy to end differently? When I was much younger, I thougt so many stories should end differently. After all, who didn't think _Beast Machines _should have ended fdifferently?

The Corrector: Too true, too true.

KN:These two were mostly just prequels, so from now on I'm going to set them almost entirely in the character's universes.


	3. The Chase through Time

The Chase Through Time

Disclaimer:I do not own RoboCop, Terminator, Dragonball Z,or Iron Man.

Author's note: Finally, I'm done explaining their origins.

Corrector: Took you long enough.

KN:I know right?

Corrector:So where/when is this?

KN: Los Angelas, Saturday, May 12, 1984...

* * *

"I'll be back."said the Terminator."No you won't!"shouted the Interferer, firing a plasma rifle at the Terminator, disintegrating him. "You may thank me later."he said to the bewildered cop."You are under arrest!"shouted an officer covered in mechanical parts. "RoboCop? What the fuck?!"screamed the stunned Interferer. "You didn't think if you got away once that I would go after you without help, did you John?"said the Interferer, walking through the wreckage of the police station front door. "I didn't think it would be wise to let you chase me without help, either."The Interferer proceeded to shift his weapon into an unrecognizable device. "Say hello to my little friend!"suddenly, another Terminator appeared. "RoboCop, arrest the Terminator while I deal with Langston."."Affirmative."said RoboCop, pulling out his cobra rifle. "You'll never defeat me!"said the now almost maniacal Dr. Langston as he shifted his weapon again, this time into a suit similar to Iron Man. "You thnk that's going to be able to stop me?"he said, demonstrating his strength by throwing a nearby car at the Interferer. The Interferer laughed as he deflected it with ease. The Corrector chased after the Interferer as he ran off into the night, killing every criminal he saw.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Police Station, RoboCop was playing a game of seek-and-destroy with the Terminator. The Police had fled the scene after finding their weapons to be useless and decided to call in the army. The Terminator appeared behind RoboCop and fired a few rounds at him, but most simply deflected against his steel hide. RoboCop fired a few rounds of his pistol at the Terminator, causing parts of his organic covering to be blown off, revealing his metallic endoskeleton. "You're movie, creep."said RoboCop, lowering his weapon. The Terminator responded with a few shotgun rounds to Murphy's head, most simply deflecting off, but some leaving a few dents. RoboCop charged at the Terminator and attempted to crush his CPU. The Terminator and him struggled to kill the other, while a SWAT team began to near the wrecked station...

* * *

Back on the streets, the Corrector raced after the Interferer at 85 miles per hour, while the Interferer revealed his suit was equipped with a jetpack, and began to fly very far up. "You thought I wouldn't prepare for every situation?"said the Interferer as he flew high up. As the Corrector chased after him he thought to himself. _The discharge fro the Weapon, or from the lightning, may have driven him insane. I guess I haven't been affected because of my set of morals. _The Corrector decided to test something and attempted to fire a ki blast at the Interferer. Amazingly, the blast actually formed and hit the Interferer dead on. Though the attack wasn't particularly strong, it still caught Langston off guard, and he was shocked that Rhode had figured out to fire energy beams. _He's come to the same conclusion I have,_thought Rhode,_ He can use the weapon to access any weapon, and I can use my powers to access any existing superpower. _

* * *

Back at the police station, all of the SWAT team had either been killed off or retreated when their weapons did nothing to the two cyborgs. The Terminator had almost completely destroyed Murphy's visor, and his metallic skeleton was all that was left of the android. RoboCop intentionally removed his visor in an attempt to confuse the Terminator. "You are under arrest, creep."said RoboCop with Murphy's dialect. The Terminator wasn't finished yet, and fired a shotgun round right between Murphy's eyes. The blast temporarily stunned him, and Murphy was left helpless as the Terminator prepared to crush him. However, the Terminator suddenly stopped. When it was given orders, the madman who programmed it forgot to tell it what to do when it disabled RoboCop, therefore, it did not know whether or not to kill Murphy, or capture him. Murphy took the moment to regain his senses and fired his Cobra Assault Rifle right into the Terminator's CPU, destroying the machine. Murphy came to the conclusion to kill any witnesses, as according to Rhode they had no other choice...

* * *

Rhode continued to fire Kamehameha waves at the now exhausted Langston. The Interferer had one last trick up his sleeve, however. He revealed a weapon that formed out of his left arm and began to monologue. "You see, this blade has the power to create any machine, meaning I could create the Death Star and kill you if I wanted to!!!" The Interferer said with a touch of maniacal laughter. Strangely, the laughing suddenly stopped. "Joseph, help me!"screamed Langston in his own sane voice. "Shut up fool!"replied the maniacal voice that was normally heard. "John? JOHN!!!"as Rhode tried to realize what was happening, he used his powers to search the mind of Langston. When he did, he found the Interferer was a malevolent entity who had possesed the Weapon. Joseph was furious at the monster that had manipulated his best friend, and charged a spirit bomb to fire. "Fool!"shouted the insane Weapon. The Weapon once again created something, this time another suit of armor for Langston to wear. When the weapon finished putting on the Iron Man suit, the Corrector fired the spirit bomb at him. With ease, the weapon used Langston deflected it and blasted the Corrector out of the sky. Laughing at the final defeat of his foe, the Weapon used its pawn to leave, and went off to universes unkown...

* * *

Back on the ground, RoboCop found the partially charred body of Rhode. Picking it up, he used his own strength to get the Correctors interdimensional powers to activate, and carried him off.


End file.
